


Safe

by AHappyPup



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie hates it when Peggy goes away for missions in the United States, let alone Russia for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“That doesn’t seem to make much sense,” Peggy frowned, sitting down on the bed and wrapping her arms around Angie. She could feel melancholy with every breath she took. This was just a standard op. If everything went as planned, though it most never did, she would be home in a month time, safe and sound.

“Well neither does you going off to Russia for a month.” Angie sighed, nestling her head into Peggy’s shoulder. A smile grew on her face as Peggy’s lips pressed into her head. She was going to miss this more than anything.

Peggy gave her own sigh. She wasn’t a big fan of being away either, but the idea that Thompson actually had enough respect to say “You’re the best we have for this kind of mission, Carter.” won her over. Her body itched for something beyond the mindless filing that seemed to have taken over again. Leaving Angie for so long was the only con of accepting the mission. 

Peggy kissed her again. “I’ll be home before you know it, darling.”

Angie held tight. “Safe?”

“Safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first sound Peggy could hear was sobbing. The second, a machine beeping alerting her of her heart rate. Her eyes burned and ached, but slowly she managed to open her eyes to reveal Angie was sitting in a hospital room, keeping vigil over her,.

Well, at least she wasn’t in Russia anymore.

“Darling?” Her voice was barely a whisper. She felt too tired to say much else.

Angie’s eyes widened in surprise as she wiped at them furiously. “You’re awake!” she said shakily, before wrapping Peggy in hug. The older woman groaned; whatever injuries she had ached. Angie pulled away instantly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just had to-”

“It’s okay, darling,” Peggy comforted, lying back in her pillows. “Just surprised is all.”

Angie pushed a stray curl off Peggy’s forehead and helped to settle her. “I almost lost you,” she whimpered pressing kisses to her head.

“You could never lose me. I promised I would come home safe, and I’m a woman of my word.”

Angie shook her head, tears still flowing. “That you are, English. That you are.”


End file.
